Life as a Ghoul
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Life as a ghoul is not a easy one, it never is. I guess you can't change how you are born, I was born a monster and now matter how much I wish to change. My life, my journey, from my point of view - K to be safe


**This is just a random oneshot and the life of Akira Kurusu/Kurusu Akira, a 20-year-old ghoul who just wants to be human.**

Life is hard, but it's like that for everyone, right? Well for me, it is harder. I always have to watch my back, make sure no one knows what I am, that I am a ghoul. I am not in the mood to be hunted down. Living in the 13th Ward is great. There aren't many ghouls around or Doves, so I can live comfortably and freely. It was early in the morning, I am staring at my ceiling and sighed. A soft meow shifted me back into reality. I sat up to see a black and white cat sitting at the doorway. Morgana. Then a small black kitten walked over, and I chuckled. Kuro.

"Alright, I'll get you breakfast." I said, getting up.

I yawned as I walked out and put food down for the pair. Living is hard but see these two always make me smile. Finding them abandoned in a cardboard box that was tapped closed made me sick. I had to take them in. I quickly made my morning coffee and walked out onto the balcony. It is a beautiful morning.

"Akira!" a female voice shouted.

I looked to my left to see her, my neighbour and best friend, Uchida Miyu. She has long, wavy, dark orange hair and bright blue eyes.

"Yes Miyu." I whispered.

"Did you just get up?" Miyu asked.

"Yeah." I replied, looking at the sky.

I sighed, Miyu is human and I care about her dearly.

"You're hopeless, we have classes today!" Miyu yelled.

I nod.

"I know." I whispered.

"Well hurry up!" Miyu yelled.

I nod, walking back inside. I wasn't in the mood to deal with her yelling at the moment. We have plenty of time, she's just stressing over nothing again. I finished my coffee and quickly get changed. I walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror, then sighed. I have short, wavy, golden blond hair and hazel eyes. I took a deep breath, fixing my hear and brushing my teeth. I walked out and yawned. I quickly grabbed my brown shoulder bag, then closed and locked the balcony door. I pat Kura and Morgana, then walked to the door. I slip my shoes on and walked out, pulling out my keys and closed the door, then locked it. I saw Miyu who crossed her arms.

"Come on." Miyu said.

I nod, and we head off.

"I don't why you are so worried." I whispered.

Miyu slapped me.

"Akira Kurusu, you are the laziest man I have ever met!" Miyu shouted.

I chuckled.

"I am not." I whispered.

"You're up there." Miyu whispered.

I smiled as we made it to the lift. Miyu is an amazing woman but she human and she doesn't know the truth about me. Every day I keep an ear on the ward, make sure no ghoul comes and tries to hurt her. I know if she knew the truth, she would hate me and turn me in. I don't blame her. We made it to the university to see a man and woman waiting.

"Makoto! Jazmin!" Miyu called out.

I smiled. Arisato Makoto, he has short, straight, dusty turquoise and lavender eyes. Kirijo Jazmin, she has long, wavy, pastel purple hair and slate blue eyes.

"What took you two so long?" Jazmin asked.

"Akira slept in." Miyu replied.

I yawned and sighed. Jazmin chuckled.

"Like always." Makoto added.

"Look what we have here." a male voice said.

A man walked over, he has black hair and dark brown eyes. Kei Ren.

"Kurusu, Uchida, Arisato, Kirijo." Ren said.

"Kei." Miyu whispered.

"What do you want?" Makoto asked.

Ren eyes then landed on me.

"Not like you to be speechless." Ren said.

I crossed my arms. Then Makoto stood in front of me, blocking me from Ren view, like always. Ren chuckled as he walked off. He is on to me. I know it. I have to be careful.

"Thanks." I whispered.

Makoto nod. We came to a table and sat down. Miyu sat next to me while Jazmin and Makoto sat across from us. I sighed.

"The others are late." Miyu whispered.

"Hey guys!" a voice called out.

We looked over as a man ran over. I chuckled. He has short, curly, dark brown and pale green eyes. Seta Yu and he is late. Yu sighed as he sat next to Makoto.

"What happened?" I asked.

"My little cousins slept in and I had to take her to school." Yu replied.

"That's sweet of you." Miyu said.

Yu sighed.

"Well she is only seven, I don't mind helping out at home. Mum is trying hard and Matsu is so busy with work he is never home." Yu explained.

I sighed, last year Yu's sister was killed in an accident. Now, him, his mum, his cousin and his brother-in-law all live together. It has taken a toll on them, but they are doing their best.

"Let me know if you need help with anything." I told Yu.

Yu smiled.

"Thanks Akira." Yu said.

I nod.

"Sorry I'm late!" a female voice cried.

We looked over and I smiled. Seki Sayo. She has mid-length, wavy, dusty green and cobalt blue eyes. She sat next to Miyu and I chuckled.

"Well finally everyone is here." Jazmin said.

I yawned and Miyu giggled.

"Don't you sleep?" Makoto asked.

"Last night, nope." I replied.

"Why?" Sayo asked.

"If I knew why, I would have fixed it and got sleep." I replied.

I looked at the time.

"I have to go." I said.

"Don't forget lunch." Jazmin told me.

I nod, then walked off to my lesson. It felt like it dragged on. After that, I bought a coffee and sat down under a shady tree. Then Yu and Makoto walked over and joined me.

"There you are Akira." Yu said.

"I am so tired." I whispered.

"Go to bed early tonight." Yu told me.

"That sounds like a good idea, but I work tonight." I replied.

"Oh, right." Yu whispered.

I chuckled.

"I'll be fine, I'll sleep in tomorrow." I said.

"Do you work tomorrow?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, from two in the afternoon to two in the morning. Working at a 24-hour store is great. I can get the hours I want no matter the time." I said. "Plus living alone is great." I added.

"Lucky." Yu whispered.

"Where the hell are the girls?" Makoto asked.

"Who knows." I said.

I stood up and sighed.

"I better go, let Miyu know that I have work. I really can't be late." I told them.

"Oh, sure, take care." Yu said.

"We got you covered." Makoto added.

I smiled and head off. I quickly made it home, dropped my bag off, giving Morgana and Kuro a pat before I left. Once I got to work, I was greeted by my boss, Asahi Hinata. He has grey hair and amber eyes.

"Mr Asahi." I greeted.

"Ah Kurusu, you're here. Get ready, we have a full day." Hinata told me.

"Yes sir." I said.

I got dress and started working, the shift was long but the pay is good. Once I was done, I saw another worker at the front, on the phone.

"Okay, I'll wait." she said.

Niko Yumi, she has long wavy dark red hair and amber eyes. She put her phone away. She has been working here for five years longer than me and I have been here for three years. I walked over.

"Are you okay senpai?" I asked.

It was almost passed midnight. Yumi looked at me.

"Oh Kurusu, you're still here." Yumi whispered.

I nod.

"My boyfriend is running late so I have to stay here. I don't like that idea but what can I do." Yumi explained.

Alone? At this hour. Sure, it is a good area, but anything can go wrong.

"I'll stay till he gets here." I told her.

"Oh no Kurusu, you should get home before your family worries." Yumi told me.

I sighed, right, she doesn't know.

"I live alone, my parents died when I was little." I told her.

Yumi looked at me shock. I chuckled sitting down.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yumi whispered as she sat down.

"Don't be but I am not leaving you here alone." I told her.

Yumi giggled.

"You're a good man Kurusu." Yumi said. "Do you like working here?" Yumi then asked.

"I do, Mr Asahi is a great boss. I can get my hours around university." I replied.

"You go to university, what are you studying?" Yumi asked.

"Teaching, I really want to be a teacher." I replied.

Throughout high school, I had a great teacher and I want to be like her. I want to help students, troubled students and I want to help ghouls go to school, to act human and to blend in.

"That's amazing Kurusu." Yumi said. "Why a teacher?" Yumi then asked.

"I was known as a troubled student and this one teacher reached out to me. I want to be like her." I told her.

Yumi giggled.

"You, a troubled student, I don't see that." Yumi admitted. "You are such a hard worker here and you pick things up so easily." Yumi explained.

"It's true, I skipped classed, got into a lot of fights and my grades were poor." I told her. "She helped me when no one wanted to." I added.

"How old are you Kurusu?" Yumi asked.

"Oh, I'm 20." I replied.

"Really, I thought you would be older." Yumi admitted.

"I get that a lot." I whispered. "Being alone for so long, I grew up at a young age." I told her.

Then a car pulled up and we stood up.

"We will finish this tomorrow. You work tomorrow?" Yumi asked.

"Yup, two pm to two am." I said.

"Great, same as me, see you then." Yumi said.

She got in and the car drove off. I smiled as Hinata walked out.

"That was such a kind thing you did." Hinata said. "Staying with Niko." Hinata quickly added.

"It's late, I didn't like the idea of leaving her alone." I told him.

Hinata chuckled.

"You're going to be a fine man and a great teacher. Head home." Hinata told me.

I nod and head off. People say that about me but if they found out I'm a ghoul, I would get nothing but hate and death threat. I hate it. I hate being a ghoul. I want to be a human, like them. I sighed, but you can't change how you are born. I made it home, as I took my shoes off I saw Miyu's shoes. I locked the door and head to the lounge room area to see Miyu asleep on the lounge with Morgana and Kuro who were staring at me. I walked over and crouch. She was so peaceful, though she will start yelling when I wake her, maybe. I sighed, placing my hand on Miyu's shoulder, gently shaking her. Miyu moaned as she opened her eyes and pushed herself up.

"Aki." Miyu whispered. "Welcome home." Miyu whispered.

I smiled.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"I fed Kuro and Morgana." Miyu whispered, sitting up.

"Thanks." I said.

"I better go home." Miyu whispered.

I followed her to the door. Miyu quickly slipped her shoes on and walked out. I peeped out and watched her run to her place. Once inside, I went back inside and locked my door. What a day. I walked out to the balcony, walking to the railing looked at the night sky. Life is hard, but I will get by. As long as I am careful and watch my back, I will be fine.


End file.
